Wildfire!
by WriTeRgRl412
Summary: this happens after the car crash. Junior is visited by his exgirlfriend. what happens when she tries to break up Junior and Kris! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This story occurs after the first season. This is also my first fanfiction!

The officer came up to Kris's trailer. He knocked on the door, "Excuse me "ma'am."

Kris opened the door to the trailer. "Yes sir?"

"There was a car crash just down this road, in the river. We're looking for this man. He owned the blue car that crashed into the river." He held up a picture of Junior."

"Oh my God!" Kris exclaimed. "Have you not found him yet?"

"No ma'am. Do you know him?"

"Yes sir."

Have you not seen him today?"

"No sir." "Ok, thank you for your time."

"Wait sir, Can I help you look for him?"

"Sure, we can use all the help we can get."

"Thank you sir."

Kris quickly got dressed and went to Pablo's stables to tell him that she wouldn't be in for work the next morning because she would go and look for Junior.

"Hey Pablo."

"Hey Kris. What's up?"

"Today, an officer came to my house. He told me that Junior's car was found, but Junior himself wasn't. I want to help them so will you let me go?"

"But Kris, I need you to take care of Wildfire today."

"Please Pablo. Please!"

"Alright, but let me know if you find anything."

"Ok, thank you. Thank you, Pablo!"

With that, Kris left the stables and went to the river where Junior's car was found.

"Junior!" She yelled out. No answer.

She started sobbing. "Why, why did I tell him to leave? WHY?"

Still sobbing, she started back to her trailer.

When she got there, she found the door to her trailer wide open.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N  in this chapter, Alexa is a character I made up and she was Junior's ex-girlfriend and she still loves Junior.

"Oh my God! Who would be here now?" Kris thought to herself.

Kris slowly walked towards her trailer, making sure not to make a single sound. Finally she made it to the window of the trailer. She looked inside. She couldn't see anything.

She walked to the trailer door and she looked inside.

She gasped. "Oh my God!"

"Hi Kris." Junior said.

"You're alive!" She ran up the steps to her trailer. She sat down next to Junior on her bed. She started crying again.

"Hey, hey. Why are you crying?" Junior asked.

"An officer had come here in the morning and he told me that they couldn't find you after you had crashed your car. I was so scared that you didn't make it. Oh Junior, I'm so sorry. I ---"

"Shh." Junior told Kris as she was still crying. He embraced her in a hug.

"After you told me to leave, I couldn't take it. I started thinking about everything we had been through. I thought that we were supposed to be together. Thinking about all of this made me take my mind off driving. I lost control of the car and I drove right into the river. After I got out of the car I started walking all over the place. Then I came here to talk to you and you weren't here so I thought that I would wait for you and now you're here."

"Junior, I want to say that I'm so sorry for making you leave. I want to let you know that I didn't really want you to leave. I was just scared because Alexa told me that if she couldn't have you then no one could ever have you. She told me that she would kill you if I didn't break up with you. Listen I still don't want you to get hurt --."

"Hey, listen to me, nothings going to happen to me. I don't care what Alexa told you, I don't love her. I love you."

"What!" Kris exclaimed. "You love me?"

"Yea, I do. I really care about you. I don't care what Alexa said to you because I only want to be with you. I --"

"Junior, I love you too."

Kris leaned in towards Junior and he leaned in towards Kris. Their lips met in a slow embrace, slow but passionate. Kris climbed on top of Junior and she pushed him back down on the bed. Junior started to take Kris' top off when she stopped him.

"Why? What's wrong?" Junior asked.

"the door's open, silly!" Kris said.

Junior watched as Kris went to close the trailer door. He watched Kris as she reached out to pull the door close. Then he heard a gunshot. He watched Kris as she dropped to the floor of the trailer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R! I'll write more soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kris!" Junior exclaimed. He ran towards Kris. "Oh God!"

Kris had been shot in her right shoulder, near her upper arm.

He looked towards where the shot came from … "You!"

"Yea, me. Miss me baby?" Alexa asked Junior as she walked towards him.

"Don't you get it? We're over!" Junior yelled.

"No baby, you don't get it. You're still in love with me. She (pointing the gun at Kris) was just a way to get me jealous. I get it. You want me back." Alexa said.

She kneeled on the ground next to Junior. "I get it. I miss you too." She went close to Junior. "I get it. I really do." She started to kiss him.

"Get away from me!" Junior yelled, pushing Alexa away from him.

"Kris, Kris. Can you hear me? Please answer me! Oh God. I've got to get her to a hospital!" Junior said as he started to pick Kris up in his arms.

As he had Kris in his arms, Alexa blocked the door.

"Alexa, get out of the way!" Junior said.

"No! Why do you want to save her life, after all she brought this upon herself?"

"No, she didn't. She broke it off with me. I didn't understand why and after I came back she told me what you had told her. I told her not to worry about you. I can't believe that you would do this. "

"If she broke it off with you, then what were you two doing kissing on the bed?" Alexa asked annoyed.

"I told her not to worry about you. Kris and I are getting back together. Now get out of my way!" Junior said.

"No!"

Junior pushed Alexa out of the door of the trailer and carried Kris down the steps.

He started walking to Kris's truck. He put Kris in the passenger seat. He got in the driver's seat. He started driving.

"Junior?" Kris said drowsily.

"Yea Kris? I'm right here baby." Junior said.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"well… you were shot… by Alexa… and now I'm taking you to a hospital. How are you feeling?" Junior hesitantly said.

"A little woozy, but fine I guess"

He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm so glad you're awake… I was getting worried."

"I'm fine, honestly" Kris said.

When they got to the hospital, Junior admitted Kris. After about 1 ½ hours, Kris finally came out, she had been released and was free to go home.

Junior wanted to take Kris out for lunch since it was about 2:00 p.m.

"so where do you want to go for lunch?" Junior asked Kris.

"anywhere with you" Kris said smiling.

"seriously"

"Ok… I want to go to… the café.

"Alright and that's where we shall go." Junior said

Kris laughed.

Junior looked at Kris, "I love your laugh."

Kris leaned over to Junior and kissed him on the lips. She leaned back.

Junior was still looking at her. "Do that again"

She leaned back over and this time stayed there for a little longer. When she leaned back Junior was smiling at her.

Kris turned her face to the road, "Oh my God, Junior, look out!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R & R Please and I'll write more soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Junior looked at the road, "Oh God."

They were about to crash into a huge truck.

The truck beeped its horn.

Junior turned the wheel as fast as he could, but he couldn't get out of the way in time. The truck hit the end of their truck making Kris's truck overturn.

"Junior?" Kris asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yea."

They got out of the car.

They were somewhere near the café, so they started walking towards the café.

"You know, you really need to pay attention to the road when you're driving." Kris said laughing.

"Yea, well you're the only thing I think about." Junior replied laughing.

"I know."

Junior pulled Kris into a hug.

They ate lunch at the café and went back to Kris's trailer.

When they arrived, they saw that Alexa had left. Junior and Kris headed inside the trailer.

They saw that the whole place was completely trashed. Kris found a note saying

'Kris, you'll pay for this. I swear, I'll make you pay if it's the last thing I do!

Alexa'

"what should we do now, Junior?" Kris asked.

"I…I don't know Kris, but I don't care as long as we're together. She still wants me back and she'll do anything to get me."

"I can see that. Maybe we should stay apart for some time?"

"No. I'll do anything other than that. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I don't care what anyone says, I love you." Junior said.

Kris came over to him and gave him a kiss, "I love you too, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Kris, don't worry about me, I'm not going to get hurt."

"I don't want to take any chances. I have an idea …"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R and I'll write more soon!

Also thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far!


	5. AN

A/N –

I don't know what to do so how about you guys give me some good ideas? K?

I have the idea of Kris saying that Junior pretend to breakup with Kris and start going out with Alexa. Then he should do something that makes her breakup with him. OR something else!

What should I do! Please tell me if you have a good idea and I will also give credit to the person whose idea I would like to use! Thank you!

Ciao!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What's your idea?" Junior asked

"Well, I think that you and I should break up and that you should go back to alexa." Kris said.

"What! Kris, I'm not getting back with her, even if you and I are no longer together but I promise that I will never love another girl as much as I have loved you."

"Junior, what are you talking about! I'm not breaking up with you! Well not for real! I'm just saying that me and you should make Alexa think that we broke up and then you should get back with her. Then you should do something that would make her break up with you. When she breaks up with you, she won't stop you from coming and being with me because SHE broke up with you!"

"yea, that sounds like a good idea, but I don't really like the part about me and you breaking up. I mean for her, to actually believe it, we have to sound like we are actually breaking up. I'm also not going to do anything with her that I would with you because I love only you! Also, what would I do that would make her break up with me?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, but we will have to "break up" soon. Then immediately you should get back together with Alexa and then like say that she was right and that you two belong together. You should like make her feel like you're suffocating her. Maybe she'll break up with you. And if she doesn't then start ignoring her."

"ok, so we should go somewhere where we're sure that she will hear us. Then we can "break up" Junior said.

"where does she hang out a lot?"

"the mall"

"the mall it is then. We have to be really loud and don't care that everyone can hear us. K?"

"ok"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry the chapter is soo short but next chapter "GET RID OF ALEXA" lol I love that plan title! Give me some reviews and I'll update sooner than last time!

Thanx to all my reviewers for their ideas and everything!

Keep checking for updates and keep those reviews coming!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How could you do that to me! How can you pretend to like me, but really like Alexa!" Kris yelled at Junior.

They were standing in front of one of Alexa's favorite shops. They knew that she was inside there, so they were yelling especially loud so that they knew Alexa would hear them.

"listen, I can't help my feelings, but they aren't for you. I like Alexa not you. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to move on. I'm going to find Alexa" he said.

"Junior?" Alexa said.

"Alexa! There you are. I just wanted to let you know that Kris and I are officially broken up. I just broke up with her, for you!"

"I heard. Are you serious? You really did like me, I knew it! In your face Kris." Alexa said gleaming at Kris. "So, Kris, why don't you leave me and my boyfriend to our business. You should leave, now."

"Whatever, I don't need any of this shit, or Junior," Kris said glaring at Junior.

"_Wow! It seems like she is really pissed at me! Good thing she's not." Junior thought._

When Kris walked away, Alexa threw her arms around Junior's neck. "So, baby, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I figured we could go to see a movie or we could watch one at my house."

"I think I would like to watch one at your house, so we can cuddle up together. You know?"

"sure," junior said, disgusted that he would have to cuddle with Alexa instead of Kris.

"Let's go then."

"I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"if there was one thing that would make you really mad what would it be?"

"why do you want to know?"

"I just want to make sure that no one makes you mad." Junior lied

"oh ok, well it makes me really mad when people start paying a lot of attention to me. I know it sounds crazy. I mean I like attention but when someone just keeps hanging around you and won't leave you alone, then I get really mad!" Alexa said.

"Well I'll make sure that no one annoys you like that" Junior said smiling

"_Got it! Now I know what makes her piss off! I just start paying a lot of attention to her and then she's bound to break it off with me! Now to tell Kris!" Junior thought. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R & R! Hope you guys like this chapter! Next time, Junior has to figure out how to meet up with Kris so that he can tell her this information. Also, Junior starts paying a lot of attention to Alexa. How does she react? Review and I'll update sooner!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Junior and Alexa went to Junior's house, they watched a movie (I don't know a good movie for them). Alexa sat really close to Junior. Junior thought _"maybe I should talk to Kris before I start to take our plan into action."_

"Junior?"

"Yeah?"

"let's make out!" Alexa said.

"actually, I really wanted to watch this movie" Junior said, trying to escape kissing her, but he knew that if he was going to be able to piss Alexa off, he would have to kiss her.

"Oh, ok. Well we can make out afterwards."

"Actually, I have to go to work tomorrow morning, so I can't stay out late so I need to go to sleep now actually." Junior lied.

"What? I thought you wanted to watch this movie."

"well, I really don't have any time."

"oh ok well I'll see you tomorrow!" Alexa said.

Junior led Alexa to the front door and unwillingly had to give her a kiss goodnight. Alexa tried to deepen it by slipping her tongue down his throat, but Junior broke it off (thankfully! Haha) before Alexa deepened it anymore.

"Goodnight Junior!"

"goodnight Alexa."

As soon as Alexa left, Junior went and called Kris. He told Kris to meet her at the park in 15 minutes.

When Kris and Junior met up, Junior pulled Kris into a deep kiss. Kris eventually broke it off.

"so what'd you call me for?"

"i just really wanted to meet you. Why? Can't a guy just meet his girlfriend"

"not when he's going out with another girl. Suppose she follows you or something?"

"Well, I don't think she is. I had to kiss her tonight and she tried to shove her tongue down my throat!"

"WHAT! I'll kill her!"

"well you could go to jail for that, and I don't want you to leave me!" Junior said pulling her into another kiss.

"so what are we going to do about this? what makes her really mad?"

"well, I found out that she gets really mad when people may too much attention to her."

"really?"

"yeah. So what should I do?"

"I think that you should like call her all day long and like never stop talking to her."

"wow, it sounds that you really want me to be her boyfriend"

"haha, very funny. You know that we're only doing this so that she'll be out of our hair! I love you and you love me! Right?"

"well…"

"What?"

"of course! I love you more than anything in the world!"

"good. Well you should get back to your house, in case she came back or something."

"yeah, well at least she didn't follow me."

Little did they know, that someone was watching them closely from the bushes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dundundun….

Cliffhanger! Yay me! Haha

Read & Review!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Yuck I hate the bushes!" the person said, coming out from behind the bushes.

"So this 'Alexa' girl thinks that she can mess with Junior? Nobody can mess with my brother!" Dani said.

Dani got walked to her car which was nearby and got in and drove away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris got back to her trailer and found Alexa waiting there.

"what are you doing here?" kris asked.

"Waiting for you." Alexa answered

"Why? You already got Junior. What else do you want?"

"I want you to quit your job at Raintree."

"What! I would never do that. Pablo and Jean have helped me through everything. They are the ones who took me in when no one else would. I can't be so disloyal to them. Just because Junior is there doesn't mean that I have to quit my job. Why don't you tell your boyfriend to stay away from Raintree?"

"Because, I don't want him to stay away from the thing that he loves. So quit your job at Raintree or else!"

"Or else what? You'll shoot me again? Go ahead! I survived your last attempt at killing me. What makes you think that I won't survive it this time?"

"oh, trust me. I know." Alexa said. "Stay away from Raintree or you know what I'll do to you."

After saying that, Alexa turned on her heels and walked back to her car. When she drove away, Kris called Junior.

"Junior?"

"yeah. Kris? Is everything alright?"

"No, everything's not alright, Alexa wants me to quit my job at Raintree! Make her understand that I can't be disloyal to Pablo and Jean."

"ok, I'll try."

"Thanks. Also make sure you become really annoying to her." Kris said.

"ok, love you."

"Love you too."

Kris hung up and went to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Junior!" Kris yelled as she tried to meet him, but something held her back and something kept pulling Junior farther and farther away. She heard someone cry out in pain. She realized that it was Junior. Alexa had shot him three times.

"that's what you get for trying to trick me!" Alexa said as she watched Junior drop to the ground.

Kris fell down. "Junior!" she screamed out in sobs. She tried to hit Alexa but she couldn't reach her. "how could you!" She yelled at Alexa. "How could you just kill your boyfriend!"

"Oh, he wasn't my boyfriend, ever, I just wanted to get him away from you. You see, I never really liked you. Don't you remember me? Not yet. Maybe this will refresh your memory. Jason? My brother. You went out with him and then you just dumped him. He was heartbroken. He actually liked you. He killed himself because he thought that since he wasn't good enough for you, he wasn't good enough for anyone. I'm going to ruin your life, just like you ruined my brother's, my family's, and mine. This one is for my brother." She shot Junior once more. "This one's for my family." She shot Junior again.

"I really liked him at the beginning but then when he broke up with me, I was heartbroken, but I wasn't as weak as my brother. I fought back for Junior and I found him, but he was with you. I remembered you as the girl who I hated, who ruined my brother's life. I remember Junior broke my heart. One day, he just dumps me and doesn't even tell me why. I was heartbroken, but I wasn't as weak as my brother. I was going to try and win him back. I thought I had, but then I found out that you both were playing a trick on me. I knew that I had to do something and this was my revenge on the both of you. This one's for me!" Alexa said as she shot Junior again.

"JUNIOR! NO!" Kris screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris sat up straight. "Jeez! It was only a dream. It felt so real. That's where I remember Alexa from. I always knew that she looked familiar. **(A/N Fortuneteller's Melody wanted to know what Alexa looked like so this is for you!) **The same blonde hair, the same piercing green eyes. The same bitchy smile. **(She has blonde hair, green eyes, and she's about Kris's height.)**

"I have to tell Junior! He needs to know about her past. About mine…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well now you all know who the person in the bushes was. Review and you'll find out what Kris is going to do next!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Junior?" Kris said on the phone

"Kris? Are you alright? You sound worried. Is everything thing alright?"

"No. I know where I remember Alexa from."

"What? Kris, how do you know her?"

"I went out with her brother once before and she never really liked me. Well the date didn't end well, so I never returned his phone calls. I just dumped him."

"OK?"

"okay, now this is going to sound weird. I just had a dream where I was trying to meet you and something kept pulling us further and further apart. Then I heard a gunshot and Alexa had shot you. She said that I ruined her family's life because he brother was so heartbroken when I dumped him that he killed himself. She said that we ruined her lives by trying to deceive her. She shot you three more times and that's when I woke up." Kris said in one breath.

"Jeez, couldn't you have woken up before she shot me?" Junior said jokingly.

"Junior! I'm being serious. I don't even know if her brother really killed himself. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't think we should do this anymore."

"No! Kris, I'm not leaving you! I love you and I'm not going to get hurt. Neither are you! We're going to finish what we started. She is trying to break us up and she can't do this to us. She can't make you stop working at Raintree."

"I think I got the dream because she told me that I should quit my job at Raintree, or else. I think my dream was about the or else part of what she told me. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm going to tell her that she can do whatever she wants to do to me, but she'd better not do anything to hurt you. I'll talk to you later Junior."

"wait! Kris, don't you dare go and tell her that!"

"What, are you her real boyfriend now or something?" Kris asked bitterly.

"No! I'm your's but I don't want you to get hurt so don't tell her that. She won't do anything to me."

"Yeah, but she'll try and do something that will hurt someone close to me."

"I'll explain everything to her. Just don't do anything crazy that will get you hurt! Promise?"

"Fine." Kris said.

They both hung up.

Junior called Alexa.

"hey baby" he said, turning on his charm (to annoy her!)

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere?'

"how about you're apartment?" Alexa suggested

"sure. Meet me there in about 15 minutes."

"k, bye!"

"Bye."

Junior planned to surprise her with a yellow rose (something you would give to your sick grandmother! Haha).

He had also cooked a nice lunch. He had cooked Pasta Alfredo with some bread. He took out two bottles of coke and one glass. (and two straws. Get the idea?). He had just finished setting them out, when Alexa rang the doorbell.

"hey beautiful" Junior said giving her a kiss. (eww! Lol). Alexa was surprised.

"wow. You did all of this for me?"

"of course. You're worth it!" Junior said happily.

"thanks." Alexa said sitting down.

Junior sat down right next to her. He poured the coke into the glass and put the two straws in. "for us to drink " he said.

"ok" Alexa said.

"so, how was your day?"

"fine."

"well mine was ok. My dad was trying to get me to move back into my old house, but I don't want to. Have you ever had a family member like that? I mean, my sister is always asking me for things" Junior lied. "Do you have any siblings?"

"yeah, you remember my brother, Jason?"

"oh right. How is he?"

"oh, he um…, well he …. He died a couple of years back."

"oh. I'm so sorry" Junior said, meaning it. _"this means that what happened in Kris's dream was real." Junior thought_.

"How'd he die?"

"suicide. He killed himself, thinking that he wasn't good enough for anybody. His heart had been broken by that Kris." Alexa replied, saying Kris's name bitterly.

"oh. I can't believe this." "_Kris was right"_ _Junior thought_.

"Why not?"

"Oh, he was good guy."

"yeah. I know. That's why I hate Kris so much. She broke his heart; she drove him to killing himself."

"wow. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up."

"its ok, I'm over him now." Alexa said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Come here baby." Junior said, pulling her closer to him.

"Shh. Its ok. Just cry it out" Junior said, comfortingly.

"No, its not alright. I'm going to get revenge on that Kris." Alexa said.

"She ruined my brother's life!

"I know."

After Junior had finished quieting Alexa, they watched a movie. As Junior was saying goodnight to Alexa, she pulled him into a kiss. She started pushing him against a door. Junior didn't stop her. (NO!) But when she started pushing him onto the couch, he stopped her (YAY!) "You should get going."

"Why? Don't you want me to stay?"

"Of course, but we need our rest."

"yeah, I guess. Especially if I'm going to get my revenge on Kris tomorrow!" Alexa said.

"What!" Junior said.

"Yeah. You know, get back at her for what she did to my brother."

"Oh. Ok."

"I want to call her and make her regret" Alexa said angrily.

"Let's not do that now"

"NO! I want to do it now! I want you to help me too."

"What! I'm not going to do that!"

"And why not?"

"because I still love her!"

"WHAT!"

"HUH! I mean … she's … nice. NO! I mean…. She's…she's…my sister's jockey! Yeah, that's it! She's my sister's jockey."

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Alexa screamed.

She pulled out a gun and pointed it at Junior.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOAH! What just happened there? Review and you'll find out!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Alexa! What are you talking about? I'm not lying to you. I love you! Not Kris. What I meant to say was that I don't love her, but we can't insult her because she's my sister's jockey."

"Junior, I know what you meant. I'm not stupid. You're still in love with that Kris girl."

"No, I'm not! Why don't you believe me?"

"because! I'm not that stupid! I know what you really meant!"

"No you don't! I just said it by accident because I used to be with her. I truly love you. Please believe me!"

"Fine, but if something like this happens again, I won't believe you. Ok?"

"ok."

"so now where were we?"

"I think right about here." Junior said, leaning in to kiss her.

Alexa leaned in as well, but at the last moment, turned her head causing Junior to kiss her ear.

"hey?" Junior said wondering why she had turned away.

"oh, I thought I saw something at the window."

"probably just your imagination."

"yeah, probably." Alexa said, turning back to kiss Junior.

As their lips met, Junior heard something outside.

"what was that?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, I heard it too."

Junior went to go outside and check it out. He came back having found nothing.

"Did you find anything?"

"no. just leave it. It was probably a cat or something."

"can I stay here tonight?" Alexa asked.

"well there's only one bed but you're welcome to sleep there and I'll take the couch."

"silly, we can share the bed."

"oh right. So let's get back to where we were."

Junior started kissing her, but Alexa stopped him and said, I want to go to bed now. Come with me."

Junior and Alexa went into the bedroom.

"here," Junior said, giving Alexa a white collared shirt and some boxer type pants.

"thanks" Alexa said putting them on.

Junior changed into his white shirt and boxers. They got into bed, where Junior started kissing Alexa again. Soon Alexa turned over so she was on top of Junior. Alexa took Junior's shirt off. They were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

Junior with his shirt still off, went and answered the door. Alexa came up behind him.

"What are you doing here!" Alexa asked


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"ME! What are you doing here?" the person asked.

"I have a right to see my boyfriend. Now what are you doing here?"

"well, I think that I have a right to see my brother!" Dani said.

"Dani? Can you come back tomorrow? You can see we're a little busy." Junior said.

"Junior, please, can I talk to you. I really need to talk to you. Alone." Dani said, eyeing Alexa.

"Alexa, do you mind?"

"Actually, I do. Dani, why don't you come back tomorrow or some other time when we're not this busy." Alexa said, glaring at Dani.

"Well, Junior, this can't wait. Seriously I really need to talk privately."

"Fine, Alexa, go wait in my room and I'll be there soon." Junior said.

"Fine!" Alexa said, before storming out of the room.

"Dani? What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's go sit on the couch." Dani said, leading him away from where Alexa could still hear their conversation.

"What is this about, Dani?" Junior asked.

"I know about you and Alexa."

"I know, you remember her because she was my ex."

"no, I mean about you and kris and Alexa."

"you do?" Junior asked surprised.

"yes."

"you're not going to tell Alexa are you?"

"As much as I may despise Kris, I know that she makes you happy and that you love her with all your heart. So I decided that I'm not going to."

"thank you" Junior said as he gave Dani a hug.

Junior turned around because he heard a sound behind him.

"Alexa!"

"I heard everything." Alexa said.

"You did?" Junior asked worried that she would do something to Dani and him.

"yeah"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what will she tell Junior and Dani? Review!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"are you mad?"

"Mad! Why would I be mad? I so glad that I heard your conversation."

"you are!" Junior asked surprised.

"yeah. I'm glad that Dani was talking to you about this. Now I know that you truly do love me with all of your heart. You really don't love that Kris girl."

"That's all you heard?" Junior asked.

"yeah. Why?"

"Oh, because Dani was just telling me something that was really kind of personal. Right Dani?"

"huh? Oh yeah. " Dani replied.

"ok, well then I'll give you two some time." Alexa said. "Alone." She added.

"thanks" Junior said.

Alexa slipped out of the room and Junior and Dani continued talking.

"thank god, she didn't hear everything." Dani said.

"Yeah, she thought you were talking about me and her." Junior said.

"So I better get going now. Also, what were you and Alexa going to do tonight?" Dani asked.

"Well, to make her believe that I really loved her, I had to do something so this was all that I could do. I tried everything I could but this was the only thing that would show her that I love her."

"but you don't, right?" Dani asked

"right"

"so, I'm going to go now. Take care of yourself. And Kris." Dani said, giving Junior a hug.

"bye." Junior led Dani to the door.

Junior went to go and see Alexa, but she was asleep.

"thank god!" Junior muttered under his breath.

He took a pillow and a blanket and went to sleep on the couch.

Before he went to sleep, he called Kris. He wanted to hear her voice before going to sleep.

But to his dismay, she didn't answer. Junior figured that she was probably sleeping. What Junior didn't know was that Kris wasn't sleeping. She wasn't even in her trailer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dun dun! Where's kris! Review please!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Junior woke up, blinded by the sunlight. Alexa had already gotten up and made breakfast for them.

"Hey, sweetie!" Alexa said, sitting down on the couch, next to Junior.

"Why didn't you come to bed last night?" Alexa asked.

"ummm… because you looked really peaceful and beautiful just sleeping there, that I didn't want to disturb you" Junior lied. He just really didn't want to sleep with Alexa.

"Aww. That's soo sweet of you honey!" Alexa said.

"When do you have to go?" Junior asked.

"In a little while."

"Aw, that's too bad."

"why?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to stay and you know."

"well I don't have enough time for that but I could sit down with you for a little while and we could just talk."

"ok baby." Junior said.

When Alexa sat down, Junior started coming on to her. He put his hand on her leg and said, "so where do you have to go?"

"I have to go to work."

"ok." Junior said. Then while stretching, he put his arm around Alexa. He started to lean in towards Alexa. He kissed her for one second until Alexa pushed him away.

"Junior! I thought that we could have a regular conversation without us having to always be touching each other!" Alexa said annoyed.

"baby! Don't be like that" Junior said.

"don't call me baby! Can't you just talk to me normally! I thought you were different, but I thought wrong! We're not right for each other. I'm sorry, it's not me, its you.(haha)" said Alexa

"don't you mean, its not you, its me?" Junior asked.

"no I meant what I said. It isn't me, you're the one who has gotten really annoying. I don't know what is up with you but I can't be with you anymore." Alexa said.

Alexa grabbed all of her clothes from last night and left the house one minute later. As soon as she was gone, Junior reached for his cell phone, eager to tell Kris the good news.

As he waited for her to pick up, he had a huge grin on his face. When he got Kris's answering machine, he frowned. He had called her last night and this morning and she still hadn't answered.

She usually had her cell phone with her wherever she went. Junior decided that he would stop by her trailer and surprise her with the good news.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry its short but oh well! Junior finally got rid of Alexa! Yay! Lol. But now the question is where is Kris? Only I know! You have to review and find out!

Also, I know that it was a little random of how I decided to get rid of Alexa but I had to do it because I came up with a better idea now! So R&R! please!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Junior took a shower and got ready. He was going to see Kris today. This time, it wouldn't be in secret. He had tried calling Kris a few more times and she still hadn't answered.

He got in his car and drove to Kris's trailer. It looked fine from the outside except for the fact that the door was wide open.

He knocked on the trailer door and entered. He was shocked as he saw what had happened to the trailer. The TV was smashed, the pillow was on the ground, the sheets were messed up, and the heart necklace that he had given her, which she always wore, was on the ground.

He bent down and picked up the necklace. He put the necklace in his pocket and surveyed the area. He wondered what had happened in Kris's trailer. He looked around for anything that would help. He found a bullet cover (you know when you shoot a gun and then there are those like shillings or something that fall out of the gun when you reload, yeah well that's what I mean. Pm if you don't get what I'm saying!)

Immediately he thought that someone had shot Kris, but then he realized that Kris would be there but she wasn't. He looked around for some more clues. He found a letter from someone named Gregory Furillo. He assumed that this man was Kris's father since they had the same last name. He opened the letter and read

_Kris, _

_I know that it has been a long time since I last wrote to you. I am hoping that when I come, you will be happy to see me. I am coming so that you and I can live together. I wish for you and me to live together in an apartment on Olive Street. Probably apartment number 137. I will be coming about one week from today, April 26. _

_Your father, _

_Greg Furillo_

Junior immediately thought that Kris had left, but then he knew that Kris would have told him. He looked at the mess and wondered why she had left without cleaning up.

He knew that Kris was cleaner than this. He decided to pay apartment number 137 a visit. He would find out if Kris' father, Greg, knew where Kris was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry its so short! Please review! Thanks also to everyone who had reviewed. Keep them coming! lol


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: sorry for my not updating is a REALLY long time! I had exams and I was super busy! But now I have the time so I'll be able to update more! As long as I get reviews! Lol, but yeah so enjoy this chapter!**

Junior got into his car and drove down to apartment 137. he got out of the car and walked up to the door. He hesitated as he was about to knock on the door.

He wanted to know where Kris was so he knocked on the door. A man about mid-forties, slightly bald, wearing a white undershirt and jeans, answered the door.

"excuse me, sir, I'm looking for a Greg Furillo." Junior said.

"well, you found him." The man answered scruffily.

"Oh, hello Mr. Furillo. I'm looking for your daughter, Kris. I was wondering if you had seen her?" Junior said.

"first of all, call me Greg. When people call me Mr. Furillo, it reminds me of my father. And second, I haven't."

"oh, well you see, I'm her boyfriend and well I wanted to tell her some good news and when I went to her trailer this morning, it was trashed and I found this note on her desk."

"please tell me you're not asking her to marry you."

"no, I'm not. But what's wrong if I was?"

"well, you seem like the snob type, thinking that nothing is ever good enough for you."

"well I'm not."

"well, if you excuse me, I have some work to do." Greg said, starting to close the door, but at that moment, a small voice was heard behind him.

"Junior?"

"Kris?"

"what are you doing here?" Kris asked, stepping forward a little.

"I came looking for you and I saw this note from your dad in the tr--. Oh my God! Kris what happened to you?" Junior said.

Kris's arm was in a sling with gauze wrapped around her shoulder with a small spot of blood showing through.

"oh, that's nothing." Kris said quickly.

"yes it is. What happened? How did you get hurt?"

"I said, nothing happened! Ok?" Kris said.

"Fine. Kris, I was wondering if you wanted to have some lunch with me right now?" Junior asked hopefully.

Kris looked over at her father and said, "dad? Can I go? Please!"

"No." Greg answered.

"Kris why are you asking him? Can't you just decide for yourself?"

"I'm her father, boy. She will do what I want her to do."

"Excuse me sir, but she can decide for herself, after all, she has been living by herself in a trailer and she has a fine job. I think she can decide for herself."

"Junior, just stop. Please." Kris said.

"Kris, I--" Junior started before Kris cut him off.

"Leave." Kris said flatly.

"what?" Junior asked astounded.

"I said, leave." Kris repeated.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean, leave! Go away. Don't come back."

"I don't get it. I…I just don't get it." Junior said, turning around.

He stopped and turned back around, "I don't understand what's going on here, but I will."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so that's chapter 15. once again, sorry it took so long! What's up with kris? Stay tuned to find out!


	17. Another AN

**A/N ok, so I didn't get very many reviews for my last chapter and I was just wondering if everyone had lost interest in this story? If so I wont update anymore, but I have the rest of it planned out and it might finish really soon. So yeah, just tell me whether you all still want me to update or not**


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Junior left, Kris ran inside and slammed her room door before sliding down the back of her door, crying.

She heard a knock. Greg opened the door.

"why are you crying over that piece of shit? You'll never be good enough for him."

"how would you know! You were never there and you don't know him!" Kris screamed.

"don't take that tone with me!" Greg yelled, nearing Kris. Kris backed away from him, until her back was against the wall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junior left Greg's place, but he couldn't feel that something was wrong. He saw something in Kris's eyes, something he had never seen before, something he could quite place, but he would find it out soon.

Junior thought about everything that had taken place. Kris's arm in a sling, the bullet shell, the letter from her father, her trailer in a mess.

All of a sudden Junior put it together. Her father had sent Kris a letter telling her she was going to come visit her, but Kris didn't want to go with him, so she fought against him, until he pulled out a gun and shot her, waited till she passed out and then carried her to his place and threatened her to not leave or else (of course he didn't think it quite exactly like that! But this is what would have happened if I told it from Kris's point of view.)

Junior got in his car and drove for a while, thinking of a plan, of something to do, but what?

Suddenly Junior turned his car around and drove back to Greg's place. When he got there, he quickly got out his car and threw the door open. He could hear a cry coming from the upstairs bedroom.

He quickly ran up the stairs and opened the door in time to see Greg slapping Kris across the face. He ran over and pulled him off of Kris. He punched him in the face. Greg fell backwards.

Junior ran towards Kris and pulled her into a hug. She was crying; her face stuck to her wet face. Junior's back was towards Greg, so he didn't notice when Greg stood up… and left.

Finally, Junior calmed Kris down.

"Kris, why didn't you tell me?"

"I just couldn't, I didn't want him to hurt you."

"so you let yourself get hurt, instead of me?"

"Kris, you should have at least told someone"

"well, at least, we can give him to the police and they'll take care of him."

As Kris said this, Junior looked around to see that Greg was no longer there.

"no we cant."

Kris looked confused. Then she realized that Greg had left.

"Do you know where he would go right now?"

"Maybe…but im not sure…he might have gone to visit my mother's grave. I doubt it though."

"well, let's go check there and if he's not there, we'll keep looking for him, ok?"

"ok. Thank you Junior."

"I'm there for you." Junior said, pulling her into a hug, kissing her head.

"are you okay?" Junior asked Kris.

"yeah, just a little sore." Kris said, referring to her arm.

"did he shoot you?"

"yeah, but…"

"but what?"

"nothing."

"Kris?"

"nothing. I'd tell you if it was something."

"ok"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junior and Kris pulled up to the cemetery. They saw an elderly woman placing flowers on a grave, some kids placing a bouquet of flowers on another grave, then they saw Greg, kneeling beside a grave.

"he's here" Kris said.

Junior and Kris came up behind him, quietly. They heard him saying something.

"How could I do to Kris? How could I hurt her like that? I'm not my father! I'm not that man! I swore I would never abuse my child! How could I do that? If only you were here, Maria, this would never have had happened. We would be a little happy family, but now…Kris hates me. I should never have done that! I'm horrible! I'm a terrible father!" Greg whispered harshly (more like talk though).

"Dad?"

Greg turned around. "Kris"

"Mr. Furillo, we should take you to a doctor. Maybe he can help you."

Suddenly Greg pulled out his gun. It had one bullet left…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **so that's chapter 16! Its not as long as I wanted it to be, but I got it up this month, wildfirelover06! Like I promised! Lol. Anyways, what is Greg (I got tired of calling him Mr. Furillo, so I just called him Greg) going to do with his last bullet?

Thanx to all of my faithful reviewers and all of those who want me to continue my story! I'm not sure how long it's going to be now. It may be a one or two more chapters or more, but I'm not sure! So keep checking for updates!


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**A/N** sorry for the long of a wait! here's chapter 17! Enjoy!

Kris screamed as she heard the gunshot, Greg Furillo had shot himself in the head.

Junior watched as Greg had pulled the trigger on the gun. He saw Greg fell to the ground, unconscious.

Kris ran over to her father. She dropped to the ground as she realized that he was dead. She started to cry as Junior wrapped his arms around her.

"why me?! Why does this always happen to me?"

Junior wanted nothing more to do but answer her questions, but he couldn't. He just held her as she cried.

2 days later

Kris, solemnly looked at her father's casket as it was being lowered into the grave. All of her friends had gathered, but not one person could say anything to help. No one knew him like her and of course, with no family there, there was no one that could help.

Junior just put his arm around her and walked her back to the car. "Kris, I'm so sorry, but you've got to move on."

"Oh what do you know?! You've never lost someone?! Have you? No, so you wouldn't know what I'm feeling!" Kris screamed at him.

"Kris, I know what you're feeling. This is how I felt when I lost you. No one could help me or say anything to me without me biting their heads off. A part of me died, when I lost you and that's something I don't want to happen. I love you no matter what."

"I'm so sorry Junior. I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that, it's just that I have no one in this world for me anymore."

"Kris, what are you talking about. You've got me and look outside there. Those people came for you. Not one of them knew your father but they came because they care about you. Don't ever say that you have no one in this world. "

Kris looked at Junior and gave him a hug.

1 week later

Junior and Kris were going out for dinner at Pour Vous. They laughed and talked the whole night. When Kris excused herself to go to the bathroom, Junior placed something in her place and left the table.

When Kris returned, she saw a small box on the table in front of her seat. Junior wasn't there so Kris sat down and opened the box to see a beautiful silver ring with a huge rock on it. It was a beautiful diamond engagement ring with the engravement on the inside, saying, _'Kris, I will love you forever. _Something simple, but it meant so much to Kris. Kris looked around for Junior but still couldn't find him. Suddenly, one of her favorite songs started playing and someone started singing.

How long before I get in?  
Before it starts, before I begin?  
How long before you decide?  
Before I know what it feels like?  
Where To, where do I go?  
If you never try, then you'll never know.  
How long do I have to climb,  
Up on the side of this mountain of mine?

Look up, I look up at night,  
Planets are moving at the speed of light.  
Climb up, up in the trees,  
every chance that you get,  
is a chance you seize.  
How long am I gonna stand,  
with my head stuck under the sand?  
I'll start before I can stop,  
before I see things the right way up.

All that noise, and all that sound,  
All those places I got found.  
And birds go flying at the speed of sound,  
to show you how it all began.  
Birds came flying from the underground,  
if you could see it then you'd understand?

Ideas that you'll never find,  
All the inventors could never design.  
The buildings that you put up,  
Japan and China all lit up.  
The sign that I couldn't read,  
or a light that I couldn't see,  
some things you have to believe,  
but others are puzzles, puzzling me.

All that noise, and all that sound,  
All those places I got found.  
And birds go flying at the speed of sound,  
to show you how it all began.  
Birds came flying from the underground,  
if you could see it then you'd understand,  
ah when you see it then you'll understand?

All those signs, I knew what they meant.  
Some things you can invent.  
Some get made, and some get sent,  
Ooh?  
Birds go flying at the speed of sound,  
to show you how it all began.  
Birds came flying from the underground,  
if you could see it then you'd understand,  
ah, when you see it then you'll understand?

As the song ended, Junior bent down on one knee, held out the box and said, "Kris, I've loved since the day I met you and I've never been more sure of anything in my life but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So what do you say? Will you marry me?"

At this moment Kris just nodded before throwing her arms around Junior's neck, saying yes repeatedly in his shoulder. Kris pulled back and kissed him deeply, saying yes one more time.

-----------------------------

how was it? It's coming to an end now but its not over yet so keep reviewing!


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hey guys! sorry its been like forever since I updated. I'm also sorry to say that is going to be the last chapter and that will make this my first completed story! yay! anyways, sorry its taken so long but here it is.

Junior was in a room with Matt, adjusting his own tie.

"I can't believe that it's finally happening, man" Junior said to Matt.

"yeah, me neither. I'm happy for you guys" Matt said

"I know, I'm really excited. I just can stop thinking about her, you know?"

"yeah, I know."

While in the other room Kris was with Dani, fixing all the tiny details that no one would ever notice. Her dress was a beautiful white long off the shoulder dress with pearls and a crystal sequined veil.

"Kris! Relax."

"I'm trying! I'm just so nervous! Like what if my dress rips or I trip while everyone's watching!?"

"that would be soo embarrassing!" Dani started to say but stopped at the look on Kris's face. "but, I'm sure that you're gonna be fine!" She recovered quickly

Junior was standing at the end aisle watching Kris as she walked down to the wedding music.

Junior's face immediately lit up as Kris elegantly walked towards him.

(skipping through...)

"I do"

"you may now kiss the bride"

Junior, lifted Kris's lace veil, and kissed her softly yet passionately on the lips.

"I will love you forever Kris Davis" He whispered in her ear before kissing her again.

After the reception, sharing their first dance as a couple, they went home to their new home together.

Junior's dad bought them their own house as a wedding gift and as a way to say that he accepted them together. He had too much ego to say it in actual words but for Kris, this was exactly like saying it.

Junior carried her inside bridal style and placed her gently in their bedroom

"have I ever told you how much I love you?" Junior asked

"only like a million times tonight"

"so I have mentioned it?"

"yeah but I don't mind" Kris replied giving Junior a kiss

"So Mrs. Davis, what should we do next?"

"I think we should pack"

"We're gonna have any amazing time in Hawaii"

"That we will"

-  
The End!

yeah i know its a pretty crappy way to end it but thats it so what'd you think? always appreciate reviews!!! 


End file.
